Twilight Drabbles
by wildly-wrathful
Summary: Drabbles for the series Twilight. Includes ships such as EdwardBella, SamLeah, and Kate Garrett. Used to be apart of Twilight 100, but decided to put the longer drabbles in their own section.
1. Hunt

**A/N: **The first couple of these drabbles used to be part of Twilight 100, but being the organizational freak that I am, I decided to make the longer than 100 words drabble their own section. Because I liked to be organized, or it knaws at me. Enjoy!

* * *

**1. Hunt **_(Edward/Bella)_

On their 99th wedding anniversary, Edward surprised her with a treasure hunt. It started in their cabin, with a note on their bed. _"Follow me to the place we first made love."_

She did. The next note she got was found buried in the sand on Island Esme. She smiled as she read it. _"This one will take you to where we climbed back into heaven." _

When she got to the top of Mount Everest, attached to the flag flying in the wind, she found a note, taking her to New Zealand. Another to Italy. To Spain, to Mexico, to France. The last clue she found she had to pull from the bottom of the Pacific ocean. _"Come to me in the place where we watched the stars."_

She found him waiting for her, grinning. He was playing golf unsucessfully. The balls kept flying out into the universe. There was no gravity on the moon, after all. Smirking, she pointed at him and sang, "I found you."

He pulled her into his arms, and nuzzled her neck. "Took you long enough."

"Maybe if you hadn't made me go to so many places, I would have been here faster."

He laughed, and cupping her cheek, said, "I love you. I loved you in all those places, during all those times, from the top to the bottom, to off of the Earth, and I will never stop."

And then he proceeded to make hot monkey non-gravity love to her. On the moon.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! Feedback is always appreciated.


	2. Nothing

**A/N: **Second drabble. Enjoy!

* * *

**2. Nothing **_(Bella, slight B/E)_

She used to be afraid of the dark. It wasn't the blackness that scared her; black was a color, like yellow and brown and green. It was the nothingness that scared her.

When she was little, she'd lay in bed trying to sleep, squeezing her eyes shut, balling her hands in the covers, praying for sleep. _It's just black, the light will come back soon. _

One night, when she was eight, she called for her mom, scared to leave her bed and let the nothingness swallow her up until she became a part of it. Her mom was a deep sleeper though, and didn't hear her. She spent the rest of the night (or hour, but it had seemed so much longer to her at the time) worrying that her mom had left, absorbed by the dark.

By the time she was 17, she had grown out of thinking nothing would eat her up. But sometimes her dreams scared her just as much. They would be just black, going on as far as the ocean and back, the sky and the ground and the atmosphere, and she would scream, yell, cry, stomp around, twist in circles, running for miles, and nothing would have changed. She'd be just... stuck.

These days, night or day means nothing. She can see just as well in complete darkness as she can when the sun's out. The hours are spent with Edward, laughing and kissing and touching, and she doesn't give a second thought to getting swept away from nothing.

Until she does. Not literally, of course. She may be Bella Cullen now, a vampire herself, but trouble does seem to follow her around.

Because where Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, there's a vampire who can make you nothing.

When she meets him, she's realizes she's never known what it was to be afraid.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! Please review. All feedback is appreciated!


	3. Fire

**A/N:** Another drabble! I like these. I can actually finish them! LOL. Hope you like.

* * *

**3. Fire **_(Sam/Leah)_

His hands are hot against her skin, fire burning out from his fingertips. She's not sure why he's suddenly so much hotter, but as his lips leave her jaw and travel down to her neck, she doesn't really care.

The flames lick through her body, making her shiver and moan as his tongue escapes his mouth, leaving a burning trail. She digs her fingerstips into his shoulders, so glad he's come back, still angry that he won't tell her where he's been. The emotions inside her seem to make everything (ihim him him/i Sam) more intense.

He groans her name, sounding relieved, happy, and hugs her tighter against him. His hands move up and down her torso, and she wants to iscream/i, to let go, but she can't because Seth's in the bedroom next door, and he's a light sleeper.

Sam's whispers enter her conscience, "Love you, love you, iLeah/i." He smells like dirt and sweat, and she loves it. The last two weeks had been hell, worrying about him, looking for him, imissing/i him.

She's so glad he's back. She's never letting him go ever again.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think! :D


	4. Happy

**A/N:** Another drabble! They are quickly becoming my new favorite thing to do. It's so addicting. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

* * *

**4. Happy **_(Sam/Leah)_

Leah's a giggler. She'd deny it if anyone asked, but Sam remembers.

Sometimes while fooling around in his truck, she would just start giggling out of nowhere. It would drive him crazy, especially since at the time he would be trying to cop a feel. When he'd ask, she would just shake her head, and kiss him on the jaw, and he'd be distracted enough to let it go.

He hasn't heard Leah laugh, much less the carefree giggle, out of her since they broke up. Maybe it's because they don't see each other as much anymore, or perhaps it's because she just doesn't feel like laughing when he's around (not like he can blame her), but it still bothers him.

He wants her to be happy. He wants her to laugh. He wants to be able to hear her.

All he ever gets out of her now are sarcastic snorts and derogatory chuckles. Neither sound happy.

Maybe it wouldn't bother him that much if he wasn't so happy without her. If he was as miserable as she looked, maybe he'd be able to let go, to stop caring.

But everytime he sees her (_thinks about her_), he wants to run over and tickle her, joke with her, _kiss_ her (because maybe she'd laugh like she used to).

Leah's a giggler. But she hasn't been doing much giggling lately.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please review. All feedback is appreciated!


	5. Mad

**A/N: **I had to stop myself from writing more Sam/Leah (although there's definitely more of them to come), but since Edward/Bella is my OTP, I had to write them. They were starting to feel abandoned. :(

* * *

**5. Mad **_(Edward/Bella)_

It shouldn't have been like this. _It shouldn't have been like this. _That's all he could think. It wasn't supposed to have gone this way.

They were supposed to be happy now. Not perfect; never perfect. Being a vampire was constant hell. But with Bella... it would have been heaven.

He should have tried harder to persuade her off this course. He should have stood firm, but instead he had given in to his selfish desires (_just once he wanted to kiss her with all the love he felt for her_).

And now she wasn't even Bella. She wasn't even _there_, really. Ever since she woke up from the three days of excruciating pain, she hadn't said a word. She didn't blink. She didn't move. She didn't even breathe. All she did, all day, for weeks now, was stare at the wall, curled up in bed in the fetal position.

He hadn't left her side. He would never leave her side (_never never never_). His family had had to bring him food (but by that point the blood didn't even blinker on his radar) because he wouldn't leave.

He talked her, about the day they first met, their first kiss, the day he realized he was in love with her. The pain of leaving her after she almost died getting a papercut. Their wedding day, their wedding night, and finally, changing her.

She didn't move the whole time. Not a twitch or blink. Nothing.

He tried hugging her, holding her, singing to her, kissing her. He shook her, rocked her, he even resorted to bringing in human blood, trying to rouse _something _in her.

But she didn't even move a millemeter. Not a flinch.

He didn't know what happened. What was she _thinking_? Never before had he ever wished to hear her thoughts more. He wanted to make sure _she_ was still in there.

But it was looking more and more like she wasn't.

She looked dead. If it hadn't been for the change of her looks (from pretty to a kind of ethereal beauty), he would've thought she hadn't changed. But she had. He wanted to cry.

What was _wrong_ with her?! Had she gone mad? Did she need help? What could he do?

He buried his face in her hair, breathing in. She smelled like Bella, like freesias.

He'd never leave her. As long as she was with him, there was hope she would come back.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think! All feedback is appreciated.


	6. Each

**A/N:** More fairytales drabbles for LJ's twilight100 challenge. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**6. Each** _(Edward/Bella)_

She came out of the house quietly, the nerves jumping around inside of her. She stopped where the ocean met the sand, and just stood there watching _her husband_.

He stood waist deep in the waves, pale as the moon, looking like a siren from a fairytale. His hands rode lightly on the water, and suddenly I wasn't nervous any longer.

She was ready.

Reaching him, the water making splashing sounds as she went, she joined her palm with his.

They belonged together unequivably. Bella knew this. And finally, every part of themselves would belong to each other.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review! All feedback is appreciated.


	7. Mend

**7. Mend **_(Edward/Bella)_

He leaves her broken, not aware of how much he'll have to mend when he comes home (because really, who is he kidding? He can't stay away from her). But he tries, hoping, praying, she's like any other human in this instance. Bella will move on, be happy, marry, love, have children, grow old.

And some part of him hopes maybe she won't. Maybe she misses him as much as he misses her, and they'll be together again, and happy, marry, love, no children and no growing old, but together forever.

The thought is such a betrayal to himself, to Bella. He isn't going to change her, not now, not ever. He _left_, remember? Remember, remember...

He can still see her face when he left her. Heartbroken. Devastated. Lost. Dead. Something trying to hold onto it's last chance, confused and grasping.

He stops thinking of her (tries to, anyway). He has a vampire to track, to kill. He has to. It's all he has left now, the last that he owes her.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please review. All feedback is appreciated.


	8. Despair

**A/N: **Written for Livejournal's twilight20 prompt table. Enjoy! Let me know what you think.

* * *

**8. Despair **_(Sam/Leah)_

The hardest thing Leah's ever done was holding back the tears when Sam dumped her. It was like holding your breath under water; the longer you stayed under, the more you needed to surface. And he kept trying to explain it to her, to make her understand, to forgive him for something he had to do (yeah, _right_), to not blame Emily.

And the whole time the lump in her throat got bigger, her nose started to tingle, her eyes started to water, and that feeling in the pit of her stomach wanted to revolt, to push itself out of her. To let loose.

Leah's never been one of those girls who use tears to get what they want. Who cry at the slightest provacation. No, if she wanted something, she'd find a way to get it.

Finally she'd had to push herself past Sam to get away from him. The feel of his eyes on her back as she ran home in the rain, the tears finally pushing their way out, making her want to twist around to hit him. Swear and yell and kick. But she couldn't, not then, because she'd been crying and she wasn't going to let him see.

She's never felt despair like that since, not at her dad's funeral. Not when she realized she was a monster. Not even when Sam and Emily finally tied the knot, Leah loyally standing next to her cousin the whole time.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Please review! All feedback is appreciated.


End file.
